sssagafandomcom-20200214-history
Aklys ir Alic
Notes * Toth went in search of Jeseride and found Myrna, but failed to locate Jeseride. He delivered Myrna to Amadi Cais, where a team of magi was hired to study the revenant. * Meine sent Eleza to Salavia who killed Aklys, and found Jeseride, but failed to deliver him. Eleza conspired to assassinate Meine and Toth by sending the hypnotized legates back to Amadi Cais with Aklys' head, programmed to transmit a message from Eleza that would trigger Team's directive when presented to the Proconsul. * The arrest of the Team legates by the Canaveran Palatines caused a delay and unwanted suspicion in their plans, as did Sloan's scrutiny into the nature of their covert commission. Girsten convinced Sloan to reanimate Aklys' head to inquire about his murder. The reanimated Aklys was less than cooperative, and uttered an ominous prophecy about "things to come." * Team subsequently committed the Massacre. * New Column is put under quarantine when it is suspected that the Head of Aklys was cursed, and its activation caused the Team legates to go crazy. Everyone is declared clean, and the Head of Aklys remanded to the custody of the Arais Emodun. Girsten is asked by Sloan to take the Head to Amadi Cais, and a legate / Palatine Knight Lisyohn joins her. * Girsten interviews the Proconsul about the missing legate of Team, Eleza Gulph, who was declared dead by her compatriots. Aklys accessed the Batiorum seeking atonement, which lead him to the Underworld. After being passed along by various informants, he is introduced to the necromancer Jeseride, who is said to be the son of the bomb's creator. Jeseride lived as an eremite, a nomad mage who took up queries to get by. He would sell the ioun he produced in the Skirts to mana-deprived vampires. Aklys is aghast, and thinks that somehow, he was cloned by a succubus in the past and Jeseride is his son. He becomes associates with the necromancer to learn more about his devious origins. They traveled to the Horrormarch to see about giving Aklys redemption for all the souls lost to his designs, and they come upon the Black Garden being cultivated by the Wolf Claws (secretly Ushocon) and their archdemon sponsor, the Prelate Irreipej. Team At the same time, Meine and Toth are alerted that their fellow cleric Aklys has discovered the long-lost Jeseride in Salavia and partnered with him. Lusting for his prize avatar, Meine colludes to send an ILT to Canvary, assassinating Aklys (who had by then learned the truth of the Proconsul's identity) and scouting for Jeseride. However, after slaying Aklys in his laboratory, Meine's apprentice Eleza Gulph was confronted with the insidious reality that her master had in store for her as his promised next avatar, and she rued her involvement with the Grand Warlock. //Jeseride learned of his "father"'s murder by the Arais Emodun, Jeseride thinks Aklys is his "father." //The incubus called Aurello disguises himself as Aklys and manipulates Jeseride. //Aklys promised to help Jeseride find his lover Myrna, whom he claims was abducted by ArEm. //Conspiring with Jeseride, the two returned to the Black Garden and made a pact with the archdemon Irreipej. Amadi Cais When Jeseride meets the Lord Protecter, he requests the return of Aklys' head, with whom he wishes to have parting words. After fleeing the Arais Emodun capital and destroying Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Valpriot Clerics Category:Valpriot War Category:Tivar elves Category:Bystander POV Category:Fiona POV